After After Party
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Remus had thought he had Gryffindor Tower to himself all of Christmas Break, but if it's sharing with Lily Evans that's demanded of him...
1. 23rd

Author's note: Dedicated to my beloved friend, housemate, and fellow Gryffindor **Marimba Panda**.

Well, here's the story with this one: I started writing this back in December in a fic exchange with my friends. One of them wanted short but smutty Remus/Lily, which is one of my favorite HP pairings. The prompt was _Remus and Lily are the only ones in Gryffindor Tower over Christmas break_. And then this fic started to take on a life of it's own. I'm over half way done but thought I'd start posting the days to keep me motivated. Originally I had meant for this to be a short one-shot but at this point I think making each day a chapter makes perfect sense.

Also I'm completely maxed out on uploadable stories atm on this site, so I really need to keep posting. More Hetalia coming, but this one HP will be mixed in with it.

* * *

><p><strong>After-After-Party<strong>

**23rd**

"Write me every day?" Sirius whispers, one hand on the back of Remus's head holding their faces together. His lips almost brush against Remus's in that complicated relationship they have, not quite friends but not quite lovers. The other Marauders ignore them, so used to it by now.

"I promise," Remus says, kissing Sirius because it's nice to have someone care about him. He might not love Sirius like that, but he still loves him.

"Don't have too much sex while we're gone," James calls from his bed.

"All the sex," Remus jokes. "On your bed."

"It is where the magic happens." With a wink and a hug James leaves, Peter following. Sirius holds him for several minutes before kissing Remus's neck and saying goodbye.

And like that Remus has two weeks to himself in the dorms. What ever was a sixth year Gryffindor boy to do?

* * *

><p>He's pretty sure the answer isn't to read Shakespeare in his favorite seat by the fire, but there is rarely any other time to read for Remus between prank pulling and a needy Sirius and a delusional James and a who-even-knows Peter. Remus was almost certain he was alone in the tower until there's a tut behind him.<p>

"That's my chair," a voice whispers in his ear, a voice he knows from weekly rounds of Prefect duties, from years spent in the same class, from watching Lily be hit on and rejecting James each time.

"Make me move," Remus challenges, closing his book to look at her. "I thought you went home," he adds much more seriously. She shakes her head.

Lily moves to sit on his lap and though it makes him blush he lets her. Lily does things like this sometimes, rests her head on his shoulder, loops her arm in with his. Remus doesn't know why she does it but he also doesn't stop her, his heart beating faster despite how much he doesn't want it to. Sirius needs him and James is in love with her. He shouldn't like it when she does things like this as much as he does.

Red hair tucks itself under his chin as she settles against his chest. "How much longer will this war go on?" They both know most students went home to be with their families, the war intensifying; it doesn't leave hope for many more calm Christmas breaks like this one.

"I don't know Lily," Remus says, his eyes on the fire. Two arms wrap around his frail torso; Remus has become used to being the one to comfort Lily in quiet moments like this, at night or in the library or during rounds, when the fear creeps up unexpectedly. So he wraps his arms around her too, kissing her hair as if she was Sirius, someone he could love so easily but doesn't, instead of Lily, someone who would never be easy to love but he loves with every fiber of his body. And he reads aloud from his book because maybe if they leave this world for the world of fiction, even for a few hours, they'll come back to find the war is over and they've won.


	2. 24th

**After-After-Party**

**24th**

Remus has two saving graces when it comes to Potions. The first is that Potions is the only subject in which Sirius applies himself, realizing that it's the only subject he's better than Remus at. He doesn't do it for the grade, Remus knows, he does it to whisper what to do into his almost-boyfriend's ear or to give him the answers to homework. Remus doesn't like being dependent but then again, he doesn't like being the class idiot.

The other saving grace is that Lily is top of their class in the subject. Light snow falls past the window as she helps him with his essay, the top few buttons of her shirt undone, Remus's eyes betraying him to look down at her beautiful bright red bra. When she shivers he gives her his sweater to pull over her head, and after that it's easier to concentrate.

* * *

><p>They go for a walk in the snow after lunch, hats and mittens and thick scarves. Lily takes his hand, swinging their arms, and it's almost peaceful outside. Remus feels easy like this, hand in hand with Lily Evans, shiny Prefects badges on their chests, the world sleepy beneath the snow. When she moves to stand under his arm he lets her, pretending that there isn't someone who loves him, who loves her, pretending that they are alone and she is his.<p>

When Lily sighs he pretends it's because she's thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you go home?" Lily asks as they read before the roaring fireplace.<p>

"Dunno," Remus mutters. "Like it more here."

"Why?" Seeing that he'd have to give her more, Remus indulges.

"It's-" He shakes his head. "It's tense at home, between my father and I."

"Why?" Her eyes shine up at him, eyes that are green and open and honest and want to know so badly.

"I'm a disappointing son."

"No you aren't."

"Yeah Lily, I am." When he lets his head drop a hand ruffles his hair.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm a disappointing sister."

"That why you didn't go home."

"My sister hates me."

"Hate is a very strong word."

"Petunia has very strong feelings." They both laugh; Remus has heard the horror stories. "You know what?" Lily says brightly, scooting closer until the one side of her hip presses into his. "We should have our own party!"

"Aren't you partied out from the Slug Club party?" Lily, in her effort to piss off James Potter as much as humanly possibly, had invited Remus to accompany her. Remus had claimed it was because they were the two Prefects and she knew it'd irritate him the most, which only made James quiet and Sirius moody. It had been worth it though, Remus decided.

"After-party then."

"We had an after-party too." Remus barely remembers it, what with all the Firewhiskey and who-knows-what came after that.

"After-after-party," Lily settles on.

"After-after-party it is then," he agrees, and they laugh as they return to their books.


	3. 25th

**After-After-Party**

**25th**

When Remus awakes Lily is sitting at the foot of his bed, a present wrapped in shiny gold and red paper in hand. "Happy Christmas," she whispers as he sits up, holding out the present. It's a copy of James Joyce's "Ulysses", Remus's favorite book. "Your other copy looked worn so I thought I'd relieve it of its suffering with a new copy," Lily laughs. He hugs her, kissing her cheek, and they unwrap their gifts together: books, clothing, books, chocolate, books, and the oddities that come with having friends like theirs.

* * *

><p>The feast is small, only five students left at Hogwarts: Lily and Remus, two young Hufflepuffs, and a Ravenclaw girl Remus knows had a crush on him in their fourth year. She still hasn't forgiven him for breaking her heart, or maybe it's because Sirius then proceeded to prank her for daring to get between him and his "property".<p>

The trees fill the Great Hall though, same as always, and it doesn't seem quite so small as they all sit around the table, five students, several professors, Dumbledore as cheerful as always. He asks after Gryffindor Tower and they retell for him the books they'd gotten as gifts, McGonagall nodding at the titles she recognizes.

When they pull crackers Remus is forced to where is paper crown, much to Lily's amusement.

* * *

><p>Before the fireplace they read out from a book of Byron. Outside it is dark, the sun having long ago set. Snow has settled in all the windows, as if trying to escape the cold and get inside the warm red and gold tower.<p>

Lily is sitting before him, too close, holding her breath as Remus reads out "She Walks In Beauty," her favorite poem. And when he gets to the end, "A heart whose love is innocent," and his face comes up, Remus finds he too is holding his breath, Lily's face close to his.

"Remus," she whispers, leaning in. He closes the book, laying it beside him.

"Lily," he moans just before their lips meet, and the kiss is desperate, hands pulling each other close until Lily is almost sitting on his lap, Remus trying to love her the best he can. He doesn't deserve to kiss such beauty.


	4. 26th

**After-After-Party**

**26th**

When the topic of Severus Snape comes up, Remus cannot hold himself back from asking, "Why aren't you two friends anymore?" They used to be, sitting next to each other in Potions. Now he scribbles during class instead, shooting cold glares over to Lily on one side of Remus, Sirius on his other side shooting glares right back.

"He changed," she whispers leaning back against his chest. "He used to see the world the way I saw it, used to see it without prejudice. He doesn't see it like that anymore."

Remus strokes her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asks, her head popping up, and there's something challenging to her word and her gaze. "You never stood up for him, you let Potter and Black-"

"Lily," he groans, because they've had this argument so many times. "Not today, please. Not when we're…." He never finishes the sentence, instead gesturing to where they lean against the couch pulled before the fire.

"You never tell me why," she says.

"It's complicated."

"I'm not an idiot."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me."

"I can't Lily. I just, I can't. Please don't ask me again," and he runs a hand through her hair, her face softening at the touch. "I can't lie to you, but I can't tell you the truth."

She nods before leaning against him, her arms pushing against his chest, her legs on either side of his. The kiss is less desperate, more practiced, and it's nice. Different than kissing Sirius, who will always be there; Lily will not always be here, with him, like this. So Remus moves with her, and when her tongue comes into his mouth, swirling about his, he goes with it, doing what she wants. Her hips rock back and forth gently against his until she's satisfied, leaning against his chest and breathing deeply.


	5. 27th

**After-After-Party**

**27th**

When they study for Defense Against the Dark Arts Remus gets to shine, helping Lily practice spells. A lot of their classes have become practical in light of what's going on outside the protective walls of Hogwarts. Lily puts everything she has into it, her red hair pulled back in a long French braid that goes down her back, stray hairs flying away from her face. She looks so pretty, so beautiful when she's flushed with victory, having finally cast a Patronus, that Remus cannot help but pull her body to his, claiming her lips for his own. She mewls against him.

* * *

><p>"And so, if you don't have any other questions," McGonagall says, looking from him to her. Lily shakes her head happily, Remus smiling back at the professor in a defensive "I swear you don't frighten me" sort of way. "Good," she states. "I have faith in you two. More than I've had in my Prefects in a while. Gryffindor is a good House, a proud House, but a rowdy House. With troublemakers-" at that she looks to Remus who tries to look innocent, making Lily laugh "-but with good intentions."<p>

"The world needs more Gryffindors," Lily announces, and Remus knows she means to stand up against what's going on. Not that the other Houses don't, but it's not the same. Gryffindors are the courageous ones. The ones who do what is right despite it also being what is stupid and most likely to get you killed.

"The world always needs more Gryffindors," McGonagall sighs. "Now, tell me more about your books. Any Joyce?"

"You like Joyce?" Remus asks in surprise. McGonagall winks.

* * *

><p>His back is to the door when Lily enters. "Remus?" Her voice is timid in the dark room.<p>

"Oh, Lily, are you alrig-" Two fingers find their way to his lips, silencing him.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Her cheeks are flushed but they both know she doesn't mean anything terribly sexual by the question. She just, you know, wants to sleep in his bed. With Remus. Who has only been in love with her since second year but never done anything because James proclaimed his love first.

Remus nods, letting her settle in before climbing in behind her. He drapes one arm cautiously over her side, the way Sirius does for him. He knows how to make two bodies fit on the bed, though he's never done it with anyone else.

"It's ok, you know," Lily giggles into her pillow in embarrassment, "if you get an erection." He's not sure if she means "because he is a man and that's what happens when they sleep beside women like this" or "because I know your deep, dark secret of being in love with me and the thoughts you've had of what you'd do to me." But then he starts thinking about those things, and that's a line of thought that needs to be shot down immediately.

"Thanks," he whispers, kissing at the back of her neck. She giggles again.

Listening to her breathing slow down as Lily drifts to sleep, Remus thinks this is nice. He'd like to stay like this forever.


	6. 28th

**After-After-Party**

**28th**

Her hands pull at his shirt, pushing Remus deftly down onto the bed. It's like Lily's mouth is magnetically attracted to his skin, her lips trailing from his mouth across his jaw, down his neck and across his collarbone. Soft hands push away the rough shirt to reveal the marred flesh beneath. He's very self conscious about his chest, about the scars that though faint are still there, crisscrossing his pale flesh. Her lips continue down until her tongue licks at one nipple, at which point Remus cannot help but moan, bucking up against her hips. Lily does it again, and Remus grows only louder in his encouragements.

Those knowing, teasing hands are running up and down his abs; one of the few nice side-effects of being a werewolf was that Remus's body was always physically strong, ready for the hunt that was never far from him, full moon always lurking just behind the clouds. But he still has a week before the next full moon, and right now his main concern is not coming as Lily licks his other nipple, her hands having left his body to start removing her own shirt. He makes a very conscious effort to shift so that she can sit comfortably, which leads to him being rewarded with her sitting up. Her bra is dark green today, like her eyes, and her breasts are pale but full as they are held up by the lace fabric.

Remus is perfectly aware of how ridiculous he must look as he reaches up to touch them, Lily throwing her head back and pushing into him. He shifts to sit up under her, this time being the one trailing kisses down her skin until he nudges one strap down with his nose, mouth pushing the fabric away bit by bit until his lips find the first nipple. At that her hands pull in his hair so painfully he would have screamed if it didn't completely turn him on.

By the time he's kissing the second breast, the first one being fondled in his hand, Lily is rocking her hips against his. Under her too-short skirt he can feel her panties rubbing against his pants; there's no way she's missed his erection today. Her arms hold him to her chest, her breathing shallow, as they half hump, half grope until they collapse back onto the bed, holding each other.

* * *

><p>She's wearing his worn-out sweater, her panties, and knee high socks, all other clothing drying before the small fire, as she sits on his bed. Remus watches her as he pulls his own clothes off, laying them out before the fire to dry from their walk in the snow. Down to only his boxers he pulls on the sweater she throws to him, padding back to his bed to settle in behind her. They watch the fire in the black iron gate.<p>

"Remus?" He hums against her shoulder, his lips on her skin. "Why have you never had a girlfriend?" He startles at the question, pulling her instinctively closer to his chest. Her hands come to rest on top of his. "You'd be the best boyfriend. You're sweet and romantic and classy and smart, and you are very good at making out." A blush creeps up as he pushes aside a strand of hair, her eyes coming to meet his. "Yet you never look at the girls. And don't tell me it's complicated," she says as if reading his mind. "I want something better than that."

A kiss to the cheek buys Remus a few moments before answering. "Lots of reasons. First I know my education is the most important thing I'll ever have; women will still be there after Hogwarts. And I've just always been raised to treat women a certain way, to respect them, so it's… weird if you'd like, to think about going out with some of the girls at our school with their, well…."

"Loose morals?" Lily offers and they both laugh.

"Yeah, those are the ones. Plus I, uh," he falters a bit, sighing deeply, before admitting, "I have Sirius. It's not anything serious but it's, you know, nice and all. To be needed. He's needy," Remus finishes weakly, realizing he's rambling. "Really, really needy. Like a dog," escapes his mouth before he can stop it. Lily giggles.

"I figured you two were, you know, yeah. Do you-" she purses her lips "-well I suppose that means you go both ways." Remus nods. "No more reasons?"

"No, no, there's ton more."

"Like what?"

It's one of those moments where Remus can sense the importance of it all, that he can either stick to his guns and let this beautiful Gryffindor get away or he can maybe stick up for himself, just this once. His heart is beating and blood is pumping in his ears and he makes his decision, pulling her to his chest and looking Lily in those beautiful green eyes. "I've only ever wanted you. I think I might love you Lily."

Her eyes are like loose papers beside an open window, fluttering as the wind blows by. Her chest rises and falls under the excess fabric of his sweater before she closes her eyes, steadying herself, and looking back at Remus. This is one of those moments for her too, the sixth year thinks.

"I think I might love you too Remus. I won't go out with Potter, because I think I might love you."


	7. 29th

**After-After-Party**

**29th**

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Lily asks as she holds Remus's hand, following him up the hidden passageway.

"Dunno," he grins over his shoulder. "But who's going to stop us?"

"You," she laughs, "can be so mischievous." At the top of the landing he pulls her to him.

"And you love it." He kisses her lips once.

"Yes I do." She kisses his lips a second time.

Out the door they find Remus's favorite spot in the castle (aside from his dorm). His red-haired companion takes a few steps out before him, her mouth open as she takes in the view. From the tower you can see all of Hogwarts: the grounds, the lake, into courtyards, the tops of groves, and the blue sky going on forever.

"Remus," she breathes, and he leans against the stone rail that lines the little platform. He's not sure why no one's realized how to get up here except for him and Sirius, and while part of him wasn't sure if bringing Lily up here was a good idea (This was where he and Sirius had had their first kiss. And first make-out. And the first time Sirius sucked him off.), he had wanted to badly to see her face when she saw this. And looking at her, incredulous, stunned, absolutely speechless, Remus knows it was worth it. "Remus, this is so beautiful," she gasps. Definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>Her hands are cold from the wind, the fire warm behind his back as they lay on a plush carpet. Lily is much more daring today, guiding Remus's hands to just where she wants him to touch her. Like a man who hasn't eaten in days he devours her, relishing in every bit of flesh that comes in contact with his fingers. Her hips buck against his painfully, bones pressing against each other as his erection presses into her, their shirts forgotten somewhere. Any moment someone could walk into the Common Room, a professor perhaps, and catch them; it only turns them on more.<p>

* * *

><p>"You could have asked me out," Lily whispers in his arms as the moon rises high in the sky. "I would have said yes."<p>

"Well," Remus laughs awkwardly. "While a major concern, I'm going to disappoint you in saying I had a bigger problem." She makes a face at that.

"I don't care what Potter thinks. He's not my type. I don't understand why you're friends with him." Unknowingly she keeps coming back to the subject, the one secret he cannot tell her.

One of Remus's hands strokes her cheek. "Just know that I have my reasons Lily. Trust me?" Her face softens for a moment.

"If Potter wasn't an issue, would you have asked me out?" Remus hesitates. "I don't care what other secrets you have."

"You would, if you knew them."

"No," she says forcefully, her hands guiding his face so that he cannot look away from her eyes that are so strong but so sweet. "No. I don't care. I have never cared. I only want you in my future, just you Remus Lupin."

He would have liked to escape, for even a few moments, to the world Lily spoke of. To imagine them growing old, getting married. To imagine their children and their jobs and the friends they'd make, the house they'd keep. Remus knows it would only hurt more to return from that world back to the harsh reality, though, so he shakes his head and closes his eyes.

"I wish I could give you some future but I can't Lily. Just, for now, let's stay like this?" In the dark she nods, snuggling closer to his chest, and they drift to sleep.


End file.
